Whether It's Really Love
by thedancingpetal
Summary: Sasuke seringkali ragu, tidak yakin apakah hal yang ia rasakan terhadap Sakura dapat dikategorikan sebagai rasa cinta. Pada suatu hari, ia mendapatkan jawabannya. xSasuSakuxCanonx


_**Naruto:**__ Masashi Kishimoto, all profits belong to respective copyright holder  
__**Pairing:**__ Sasuke, Sakura  
__**Genre:**__ romance, chessy_

* * *

_**Whether It's Really Love**_

* * *

[_o_]

.

Tidak sulit, sebenarnya, untuk menjawab pertanyaan tentang mengapa Sasuke memilih untuk menikah dengan Sakura. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, bahkan dengan sepasang mata tertutup dan sekujur tubuh yang diikat pun, Sasuke pasti akan dapat menyebutkan puluhan alasan yang membuatnya memutuskan demikian.

Namun, Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan tentang seberapa dalam ia mencintai Sakura, atau tentang seberapa penting Sakura bagi dirinya, atau mendefinisikan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap wanita itu.

Seluruh hal yang dirasakannya mungkin berbeda. Tidak seperti gambaran ideal yang ia pernah ketahui dari perkataan banyak orang dan juga buku-buku (walaupun bukan berarti ia tahu banyak mengenai hal semacam itu).

Karenanya, ia sendiri seringkali ragu, tidak yakin apakah hal yang ia rasakan terhadap Sakura dapat dikategorikan sebagai rasa cinta.

* * *

[_i_]

.

Sasuke seringkali memperhatikan Sakura di banyak kesempatan, hampir sepanjang waktu, dan menyadari bahwa tubuh wanita itu tidak sebanding dengan kekuatannya.

Pinggang dan lengan Sakura sangatlah ramping, telapak tangannya hanya dua pertiga dari telapak tangan Sasuke. Di masa genin mereka, Sasuke sering membawa tubuh itu dalam genggamannya dan tidak pernah sekalipun terasa berat. (Ya. Saat Sakura menangis sembari menindih tubuhnya, dan Sasuke mengatainya berat, sesungguhnya itu adalah bohong belaka.)

Ia seringkali bertanya-tanya darimana Sakura mendapat kekuatan untuk bisa bertahan dengannya. Menjadi pendamping seumur hidup bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah suatu ketidakberuntungan, ia tahu itu. Ia pernah berkubang di dunia yang penuh lumpur, melumuri tangannya dengan darah, dan mencelupkan hatinya ke dalam kebencian. Ia pernah menjadi seseorang yang begitu hitam dan kotor dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak buta terhadap fakta ini. Karena itu, tanpa pernah bosan, ia selalu menggumamkan pertanyaan ini kepada Sakura: tidakkah wanita itu pernah merasa lelah?

Sakura menggelengkan kepala cepat, kemudian menghiasi wajah oval dengan lengkungan bahagia yang ditujukan hanya kepadanya. Sementara itu, Sasuke berpikir bahwa senyuman Sakura sangatlah indah. Sangatlah cantik. Seperti matahari yang melunturkan warna hitam yang menghampar di angkasa, semurni embun yang menempel di atas dedaunan setiap kali pagi menjelang.

Pada saat seperti ini, jika saja ia memang mencintai wanita itu, s_emestinya_ Sasuke akan merasa sangat beruntung. _Seharusnya_ ia akan sangat bersyukur karena memiliki senyuman itu hanya untuknya. Namun _nyatanya_, di dalam hati Sasuke selalu merasa menyesal. Bukan tentang Sakura, tetapi tentang dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menyesali dirinya yang telah menjadi begitu pengecut, begitu kerdil, sehingga ia tidak berani membayangkan apabila hal yang tidak seharusnya ia miliki ini (Sakura) tidak ada di sisinya. Padahal ia tahu bahwa Sakura lebih pantas berada di luar sana, menghirup udara bebas dan menari di angkasa, dan bukannya terpenjara bersama seseorang yang menyedihkan seperti Sasuke di sepanjang sisa hidup mereka.

"Tapi, aku tidak menginginkannya," tolak Sakura tegas pada suatu kali, dan membuat Sasuke benar-benar ingin mengkritik betapa keras kepalanya wanita itu, "aku hanya mau berada di sini, Sasuke-kun. Bersamamu." ujarnya mengimbuhkan.

Sasuke lantas menundukkan pandangan, menatap lekat sepasang tangannya yang terkepal erat, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kedua bagian tubuhnya tersebut. "Aku …" ia berujar lirih, berusaha mencari-cari alasan agar wanita itu mau mengerti, "… tidak cukup baik."

Dan ia pun terkejut atas perkataannya sendiri. Lucu sekali, pikirnya. Ia menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai alasan, padahal ia benci setiap kali orang-orang mengatakan hal yang sama padanya (bahwa ia _tidak_ cukup baik, bahwa ia _masih_ lemah, bahwa kebenciannya _kurang_). Di hadapan Sakura, ia mengatakan hal perkataan yang dibencinya tersebut sebanyak dua kali.

"Aku tidak cukup baik." Ulangnya dengan cepat dan lugas, sembari menganggap bahwa ini adalah hukuman yang harus dipikulnya seumur hidup, karena ia pernah berusaha untuk mematahkan senyuman itu bersama dengan nyawa pemiliknya.

Hanya saja, seperti biasa, Sakura tidak menyetujui hal ini. "Tak apa." Sahut wanita itu.

Sasuke mengangkat pandangan untuk memprotes. _Aku mungkin saja tidak mencintaimu_, ia ingin berkata.

Namun wanita itu kembali memberinya satu senyuman yang sangat lembut, tulus, dan menenangkan. Satu senyuman yang rasanya dapat menghapus kemonotonan, menumpahkan segala warna ke dunia, dan mengisi ranting-ranting kering dengan kelopak bunga yang menjanjikan keindahan serta hari-hari yang menyenangkan.

"Tak apa." Sakura kembali berujar, dengan perkataan yang sama dan senyuman yang sama.

Dalam sekejap, seluruh kata-kata yang sempat berputar di dalam benak Sasuke pun lenyap tak bersisa. Kemudian ia teringat bahwa senyuman itu memang selalu berhasil membujuknya. Bahwa itu memang merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa ia menikahi Sakura. Sasuke tidak tahu reaksi aneh semacam ini disebut sebagai apa (terhenyak? terpikat? terpesona?) dan sejujurnya ia tak begitu peduli. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa ia menginginkan senyuman itu untuk terus ada untuknya.

* * *

[_ii_]

.

Sasuke sesekali menjemput Sakura di Rumah Sakit, biasanya ketika wanita itu harus pulang larut karena mendapat giliran bertugas pada malam hari, atau ketika ada pasien darurat yang hanya bisa ditangani oleh ninja medis yang setara dengannya.

Malam bukanlah alasan yang mendasari Sasuke menunggui wanita itu, kalau boleh jujur. Sakura adalah seorang _kunoichi_ yang hebat. Bahkan, seringkali dikatakan bahwa kemampuan wanita itu dapat melampaui kemampuan Hokage Kelima, yang sejauh ini merupakan seorang ninja medis terbaik di dunia _shinobi_. Bagi Sakura, tentu tidak ada hal yang perlu ditakuti dari malam hari.

Namun, katanya, memang begitulah cara kerja _hubungan_ ini. Segalanya adalah tentang dua orang yang berada di perahu yang sama. Tentang dua orang yang bersedia untuk berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sama. Tentang dua orang yang saling mengisi, saling melengkapi, dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

_Tetapi itu saja tidak cukup_, suatu hari, Sasuke mendengar Sai membaca sebuah buku panduan yang aneh seperti biasa, _hubungan antara pria dan wanita baru akan berhasil jika terdapat cinta di dalamnya_.

… cinta, ya?

Sampai saat ini, Sasuke masih tidak yakin apakah ia mencintai Sakura. Hal semacam itu (cinta) tidaklah terlihat, tidaklah berbentuk, dan tidak ada teori tertentu yang berlaku secara mutlak terhadap permasalahan ini. Jadi, bagaimana ia bisa membuktikan pada diri sendiri kalau ia memang mencintai wanita itu? Entahlah, Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu.

.

* * *

.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura berlari-lari kecil ke arah Sasuke dan membiarkan surai merah mudanya melambai lembut di udara.

Sekalipun di bawah cahaya lampu, Sasuke masih dapat melihat mata hijau itu membulat dan bercahaya, menyiratkan betapa senangnya wanita itu saat melihatnya. Bukan sebagai pewaris nama dari sebuah klan besar, bukan pula sebagai salah satu dari sejarah hidup di dunia _shinobi_, melainkan sebagai dirinya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Yang memiliki masa lalu menyedihkan dan yang pernah menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Seingatnya, Sakura memang selalu seperti ini. Baik, cantik, dan senantiasa mencintainya. Bahkan, ketika ia bergabung dengan aliansi sewaktu perang besar dan mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal bagi sebagian besar orang, Sakura tetap merasa senang atas kedatangannya dan menaruh harapan besar di pundaknya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama!" wanita itu berujar dengan gembira, dengan satu tatapan lurus yang seakan berkata bahwa ia adalah wanita yang paling beruntung malam ini.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apapun, yang dapat membuat Sakura tahu bahwa ia sudah memberikan banyak hal untuk Sasuke. Bahwa wanita itu sudah bekerja keras. Dan bahwa Sasuke sangat menghargainya.

Ia memutar otak, berusaha mencari cara menyampaikan apa yang ia pikirkan tentang wanita itu. Tetapi ini sangatlah sulit. Lebih baik berikan Sasuke seratus ninja untuk dikalahkan dan ia pasti akan menjatuhkan mereka tanpa tertoreh segores pun luka. Berbicara tidak pernah menjadi keahlian Sasuke. Jadi, tidak mengherangkan apabila ada kalanya saat otaknya masih sibuk berpikir, ujung lidahnya tahu-tahu saja sudah terbuka dengan kunci yang salah.

"Tidak perlu berlari seperti itu. Kau sudah bukan gadis remaja, kau tahu?"

"Baiiik."

Dengan kata lain, ia _gagal_.

Yah, ini bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan. Bukan pula hal yang baru terjadi satu dua kali. Seingatnya, ia memang selalu seperti ini. Payah, canggung, dan tidak pernah dapat menjawab perasaan Sakura dengan respon yang tepat. Apalagi pada saat seperti ini, saat mereka berjalan berdampingan di bawah malam yang benderang dan Sasuke mendapati Sakura sedang menatapnya dengan sangat lekat.

Mata Sakura terlihat hijau seperti biasa. Sangat jernih dan menentramkan. Dan Sasuke dapat merasakan ada begitu banyak cinta yang tersirat di dalam tatapan itu.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak nyaman melihat hal tersebut. Apabila ia mencintai Sakura, pada saat seperti ini seharusnya segalanya terasa sempurna. Akan tetapi, yang Sasuke rasakan adalah sebaliknya. Rasanya sekujur tubuhnya tengah berada di posisi yang salah. (Hatinya tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan bahwa Sakura telah memilih orang yang salah.)

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya, sembari diam-diam merasa ingin mengalihkan wajah Sakura ke arah manapun selain dirinya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Tidak kok. Tak ada yang penting."

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah memandangiku." Pinta Sasuke.

"Tidak mau." Sakura menolak sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

Saat melihat gestur kekanakan itu, Sasuke lantas dipenuhi keinginan untuk meremas kedua pipi Sakura sampai wanita itu menyesal (dan berjanji tidak akan menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama pada orang selain dirinya). _Tetapi melakukan hal semacam itu_, sisi jenius dirinya berujar, _adalah hal yang tidak beralasan_. Dan Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan. Jadi, alih-alih menuruti instingnya, Sasuke kemudian berkata, "Kau … benar-benar menyebalkan."

(Dan entah mengapa jantungnya langsung mencelos saat mengatakan hal ini. Ia lantas membayangkan dirinya menggunakan suatu _jutsu_ untuk memanipulasi memori dan menghapuskan perkataan ini dari ingatan Sakura. Namun sayangnya ia tak mengetahui satupun _jutsu_ semacam itu.

_Sial_.)

Sasuke mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura tapi tak berani langsung menatapnya (karena mungkin, sekali lagi, ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang tak termaafkan kepada wanita itu).

Namun yang didapatinya adalah Sakura yang terkikik perlahan. "_Nee_, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura, sembari melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Sasuke. "Tetaplah seperti ini, ya?"

Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke pun teringat tentang alasan mengapa ia menikahi Sakura. Hanya Sakura—hanya wanita itu saja yang dapat menerima dirinya yang seperti ini. Dan sejak dulu, Sasuke tahu bahwa sesungguhnya ialah yang bergantung pada mata yang tulus dan lengan yang ramping (dan cinta yang tidak ada batasnya) itu.

"… Aa."

* * *

[_iii_]

.

Sasuke tentu saja pernah bertengkar dengan Sakura, terutama ketika wanita itu tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke dan kukuh mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, padahal seluruh wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

Mungkin sebagian besar orang akan mengernyit mendengar hal ini. Mungkin sebagian orang akan berkata bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah rumor yang tidak lucu. Mungkin sebagian besar orang akan menolak untuk membayangkan bahwa sang legenda baru di dunia medis (alias Haruno Sakura yang sekarang sudah bermarga Uchiha) juga bisa jatuh sakit seperti orang pada umumnya.

(Sasuke ingin sekali menendang orang-orang yang selalu berpikiran seperti itu dan meneriakkan kalimat ini keras-keras di depan wajah mereka, _tentu saja bisa, idiot!_)

Tetapi inilah faktanya. Tidak peduli betapapun kuatnya Sakura, tubuhnya juga memiliki batas tertentu dalam menoleransi penyakit. Apalagi Sakura adalah ninja medis yang sangat berbakat, sehingga jika ia sampai jatuh sakit maka itu berarti penyakitnya benar-benar parah. Karena itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan sedikit tekanan melalui _ki-_nya ketika ia berkata pada Sakura, "Kau akan tinggal."

"Tetapi—_uhuk uhuk_—aku harus bekerja, Sasuke-kun." tolak Sakura dan wanita itu lantas terbatuk-batuk dengan kencang sampai harus memegangi dadanya.

Sasuke kembali berkata dengan tegas, "Tidak, Sakura. Kau harus tinggal."

"Aku bisa menangani ini—_uhuk uhuk_—dengan cepat," Sakura menyahut, "aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri di perjalanan."

"Buktikan." Timpal Sasuke sinis.

"Tidak sekarang." Sahut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga perginya nanti saja." Perintah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan aturan nomor 25? Bahwa seorang _shinobi_ harus—_uhuk uhuk_—mementingkan pekerjaan di atas segalanya?" Sakura masih berusaha membujuk.

"Peraturan itu hanya berlaku selama misi berlangsung." Sasuke menyahut cepat.

"Tapi ada banyak—_uhuk_—pasien yang harus dirawat."

"Dan hari ini, kau termasuk di antaranya."

"Mereka membutuhkan_ku_!" seru Sakura frustasi.

"Mereka membutuhkan _ninja medis, _Sakura!" Sasuke balas memekik, "Tsunade _adalah_ ninja medis. Shizune dan Ino _juga_ adalah ninja medis. Bahkan Orochimaru _pun_ mengerti medis. Ada banyak orang di luar sana yang bisa melakukannya, dan _kau_—bisakah kau berhenti menilai diri_mu_ terlalu tinggi?"

Sakura pun tertunduk, merasa bahwa kata-kata Sasuke sangat mengenainya. "… baiklah, aku tinggal." Akhirnya ia bergumam, menyetujui permintaan Sasuke walaupun dengan berat hati.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke datar, tidak merasa senang ataupun bangga atas kemenangannya dalam debat kecil ini karena ia merasa bahwa memang sudah seharusnya Sakura menurut. Kemudian, ia memberikan segelas air putih beserta beberapa butir obat-obatan. Dan setelah memastikan wanita itu meminum semua obatnya, Sasuke meninggalkan kamar supaya Sakura bisa terlelap dan beristirahat untuk beberapa saat.

.

* * *

.

Namun, belum genap setengah jam Sasuke meninggalkan wanita itu, Sakura sudah tidak ada ketika Sasuke kebetulan kembali untuk mengambil beberapa buah gulungan yang tertinggal di dalam kamar.

"… Sakura?" Sasuke memanggil nama wanita itu, namun yang menjawab panggilannya hanyalah keheningan. Merasa curiga, Sasuke pun segera memindai seluruh penjuru rumah agar ia bisa dengan cepat mengetahui keberadaan wanita itu. Dan kecurigaan itu terbukti sepenuhnya tatkala ia merasakan _chakra_ Sakura sudah berada di sisi pintu keluar.

"Kau mau apa?" tegur Sasuke begitu ia tiba secepat kilat di tempat wanita itu berada. Ia tak repot-repot menahan _ki_ yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya, supaya Sakura tahu bahwa kali ini ia benar-benar serius.

Kedua mata Sakura terlihat membulat, seakan jantungnya baru saja berusaha melompat keluar dari dadanya. "Aa—eh, itu…" ia bergumam gugup, separuh karena tak mampu merumuskan kata-kata dan separuhnya lagi karena melindungi dirinya dari tekanan Sasuke. "Kau belum pergi?" lanjutnya, berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Kubatalkan." Sasuke menyahut cepat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena ada seseorang yang tampaknya ingin sekali diawasi dengan _sharingan_ sepanjang waktu." Sasuke melangkah melewati wanita itu dan berdiri persis di depan pintu yang masih tertutup seperti seekor singa yang sedang menandai wilayahnya.

"Kumohon," cicit Sakura, "biarkan aku pergi…."

Sasuke hampir saja melancarkan _genjutsu_ untuk membuat gadis itu menyerah tanpa syarat dan mematuhinya untuk tinggal di rumah dan tertidur lelap seperti bayi. Untung saja, keinginan ini masih bisa ditahannya walaupun harus sambil menggertakkan gigi. "Kupikir kita sudah sepakat soal ini."

"Obatnya bekerja dengan baik, Sasuke-kun, aku sudah sembuh." Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat, "Ya? Ya? Kumohon…"

Sasuke memalingkan wajah agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata hijau yang merajuk itu. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak suka."

"Eh?" mata Sakura lantas membulat selebar-lebarnya, "Apa kau membenciku?"

Kedua alis Sasuke kontan tersimpul erat. "Huh?"

"Sudah kuduga." Sakura berujar lirih pada diri sendiri, sementara wajahnya mulai dibanjiri airmata. "Aku tahu Sasuke-kun pasti akan membenci diriku yang sekarang."

Mata Sasuke ganti membulat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Waktu perang—_hiks_—kau memujiku … sebab aku sudah menjadi kuat—_hiks_. Aku selalu tahu kalau kau menyukai seseorang yang kuat."

"… ya, lalu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya karena ia sama sekali tak dapat menebak arah pembicaraan ini.

"Karena itu—_hiks_—aku ingin tetap menjadi kuat … menjadi diriku yang disukai Sasuke-kun—_hiks_—tak peduli dalam kondisi apapun."

Sasuke masih terdiam menatap wanita itu.

"K—kalau aku lemah, kupikir—_hiks_—aku tidak bisa menjadi berguna untukmu—_hiks_—dan kau pasti akan pergi lagi."

Dan seketika, Sasuke mengerti. Sakura menjadi keras kepala seperti ini karena merasa inferior. Wanita itu berpikir Sasuke akan meninggalkannya kalau ia tidak berada dalam kondisi ideal yang dikagumi Sasuke. (Ya, ya, ya. Lagipula, berkat siapa Sakura menjadi trauma? Siapa yang pada suatu malam pernah melumpuhkan Sakura dan meninggalkannya di bangku jalanan begitu saja? Siapa yang pernah berusaha menusuk wanita itu dengan kunai beracun? Itu semua karena Sasuke. Karena dirinyalah Sakura merasa ketakutan seperti ini!)

Pada saat seperti ini, Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Andaikan Sasuke mencintai wanita itu, ia pasti akan bisa mengatakan banyak hal yang dapat membuat Sakura nyaman, seperti misalnya—_Bodoh! Jatuh sakit bukanlah suatu kelemahan, kau tahu? Dan apakah kau pikir aku menikah denganmu hanya karena kau kuat? Maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak membencimu!_ _Jadi, kumohon jangan menangis lagi karena rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan_. Tetapi tidak ada satu pun dari semua itu yang terbersit di benaknya.

Sebagai gantinya, ia lantas melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh wanita itu, erat, sembari berharap bahwa Sakura dapat merasakan paru-parunya yang tidak bekerja dengan baik saat melihat wanita itu menangis. Kemudian ia berpikir keras bagaimana cara untuk membuat wanita itu mengerti. "Tinggallah." Dan hanya satu kata itulah yang akhirnya dapat ia katakan.

Sakura masih masih menangis sesenggukan sehingga Sasuke merasa harus mempertegas permintaannya, "Ya?" pria itu berkata.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya Sakura mengangguk paham, "… mm."

Sementara itu, Sasuke berpikir bahwa ia menikahi Sakura untuk alasan ini. Ia ingin menanggung seluruh kelemahan dan ketakutan dan rasa tidak aman yang selalu Sakura rasakan, karena setelah semua hal yang terjadi, hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk wanita itu.

* * *

[i_v_]

.

Sasuke tanpa sadar selalu membandingkan kesamaan antara Sakura dan musim semi. Setiap kali melihat Sakura, ia selalu berpikir tentang betapa miripnya rambut merah muda itu dengan kelopak bunga ceri dan betapa miripnya iris itu dengan rerumputan di Konoha.

Musim semi selalu mendampingi saat-saat tersulit di dalam hidup Sasuke; di saat ia mencapai batas kemampuannya untuk memberikan akhir kisah yang indah kepada seorang putri dan negeri bersalju, di sebuah vas kecil yang terletak di samping ranjang rumah sakit tempat ia berulang kali terbaring tanpa daya, di sepanjang langkah yang diambilnya pada suatu malam tatkala ia meninggalkan desa, dan di antara hari-hari yang menyesakkan dan ikatan yang berusaha ia kunci jauh di dalam ingatan.

Begitu pula wanita itu. Sakura selalu ada untuknya, seperti halnya musim semi. Ia pikir, mungkin itulah sebabnya mengapa keberadaan Sakura selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Namun kemudian, ia kembali bermimpi tentang banyak hal. Tentang kejadian Itachi, tentang Sakura yang hampir ditusuknya dengan kunai, dan tentang segalanya. Ia merintih di dalam lelapnya, mengalirkan airmata kesedihan yang rupanya masih belum mengering. Dan seolah semua itu belum cukup, saat ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari ingatan masa lalu yang seringkali menghantuinya tersebut, Sasuke mendapati sisi ranjangnya hanya diisi oleh kekosongan.

Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang masih tersengal, sementara jurus pupil khas klan Uchiha tanpa sadar menjadi aktif karena mimpi-mimpi itu. Ia lantas sekalian menggunakan jurus tersebut untuk mengecek kondisi sekelilingnya, namun tak ada satu hal pun yang aneh. Tak ada apapun. Tak ada siapapun.

Tak ada Sakura.

Hawa dingin seketika menjilat punggung Sasuke, sementara permukaan tanah tempatnya berpijak tidak terasa nyata. Entah karena ia belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari mimpinya atau karena ia sedang bersikap paranoid, ia tidak peduli. Bagaimanapun yang diinginkan Sasuke adalah melihat wanita itu sekarang juga dan karena itu, ia pun segera bangkit, serta mengandalkan dirinya sendiri untuk mencari.

Namun _sharingan_ tidak pernah satu kalipun membohonginya. Seperti yang ia lihat dalam visinya barusan, di dapur, di ruang tamu, dan di manapun, Sakura tidak ada. Di luar sana, pepohonan sedang bermekaran dengan kelopak berwarna merah muda, sementara rerumputan sedang bergoyang dengan helai-helainya yang berwarna hijau. Tetapi semua itu bukanlah komposisi yang dicarinya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa warna-warna itu ada.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Tetapi kemudian seluruh warna itu kembali.

"Di pasar, aku mendapatkan banyak barang bagus, hari ini ayo kita buat masakan kesukaanmu."

Karena Sakura ada di sana. Terlihat ceria, hangat, dan juga nyata.

Dan seketika, Sasuke dapat menarik benang merah atas semua hal ini. Seketika ia mengetahui bahwa segalanya tidak akan pernah terasa sama tanpa Sakura. Ia merasa nyaman, lega, dan bahagia saat wanita itu ada. Perasaan ini meluap-luap di dalam dirinya, seperti sinar matahari pagi yang terasa begitu besar dan agung. Dan ia tak mengetahui kata yang terasa tepat untuk merangkum seluruh perasaan ini selain kata itu (_cinta_).

Ini adalah saat Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia memang mencintai Sakura. Dan sepertinya, ia mengetahui alasannya.

* * *

[_o_]

.

Tidak sulit, sebenarnya, untuk menjawab pertanyaan tentang mengapa Sasuke memilih untuk menikah dengan Sakura. Seperti misalnya, karena senyuman Sakura cantik, karena mata hijaunya indah, karena Sakura menerima Sasuke apa adanya, karena Sasuke juga menerima Sakura apa adanya, dan karena mereka memiliki sejuta alasan lain yang sepertinya tak akan pernah habis untuk dikatakan.

Namun, hanya ada satu alasan mengapa ia mencintai Sakura. Yaitu karena ia adalah _Sasuke_ dan wanita itu adalah _Sakura_ dan segalanya sebenarnya hanyalah sesederhana ini.

Awalnya ia memang tidak begitu mengerti tentang hal ini dan karena itulah ia terus mencari-cari alasan. Tetapi pada suatu hari, ia mengetahui semuanya begitu saja. Bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada wanita itu tanpa alasan khusus, tanpa syarat apapun, dan semua terjadi begitu saja bahkan sebelum ia menyadarinya.

Sakura mendengar pernyataan ini dengan mata terbelalak. Sepasang tangannya menutup mulut yang nyaris terpekik, sementara bulir-bulir airmata terlihat berusaha mendobrak keluar. Saat keterkejutan tidak lagi menguasainya, Sakura lantas meletakkan satu telapak tangannya di wajah Sasuke. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama … untuk bisa mengatakannya?"

"Maaf." Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba mengering. "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kedengarannya seperti kau menyesal." Pinta Sakura.

"Ya," Sasuke membenarkan, "aku menyesal karena tidak mengetahuinya lebih cepat."

"Dan untuk itu," Sakura tersenyum tipis, "kau harus mendapat hukuman, bukan?"

"Apapun yang kauinginkan."

"Kalau begitu, katakan sekali lagi."

Sasuke mendongak untuk menatap Sakura.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Sasuke-kun. Tatap mataku dan katakan sekali lagi. Itulah hukumanmu."

Sasuke pun menarik napas dalam-dalam sembari meraih kedua tangan Sakura untuk digenggamnya erat. Dan pada detik berikutnya, di bawah langit biru yang menghampar tanpa batas, di antara angin yang membelai permukaan dunia, dan di tengah elegi para burung yang mendendangkan sirine kebahagiaan, kalimat ini (_aku mencintaimu_) pun meluncur turun dari bibir Sasuke. Ia mengucapkannya berulang kali, dengan lembut dan perlahan, seakan ingin menutup seluruh detik-detik yang terlanjur berlalu tanpa kalimat tersebut di dalam hidupnya.

Dan, pada akhirnya, alasan utama yang membuat Sasuke menikahi Sakura adalah karena ia sangat mencintai wanita itu.

* * *

**.**

**Whether It's Really Love  
**©thedancingpetal  
END

* * *

_**Notes:**__ 1) Saya_ _meniadakan_ warning _di sini untuk menghormati seorang **anon** yang merasa _warning _versi awal_ _sangat berlebihan dan meninggalkan flame tanpa membaca isi fanfik ini. 2) No beta edit yang saya cantumkan pada warning awal, bukan berarti saya tidak menghargai jasa beta reader saya, karena saya memang tidak memakai jasa beta reader. 3) Terima kasih untuk Grengas-Snap yang telah menunjukkan typo nista saya. 4) Terima kasih untuk Anda yang sudah mampir!_


End file.
